Pong
by DeliaGrey
Summary: After meeting at a filthy frat party, jock Derek Morgan and genius Spencer Reid hit it off immediately. But after the tension filled night, will Morgan be able to come to terms with his sexuality? College AU. Reid is closer to Morgans age but still much younger than a college junior should be. Not sure how this one is gonna pan out. Favorite, Review, Follow. :-]


''Freshman! Freshman! Freshman!''

The rowdy crowd of college party goers chanted for the upside down freshman dork who chugged viciously from the kegs spout in a ''keg stand'' supported by two hefty football players. His glasses slid down from his face as beer dripped onto them from his unsealed lips.

''Chug! Chug! Chug!''

Morgan, after several more seconds, felt the freshman's hand tap out on his calf and they flipped the scrawny little dude back onto his feet, holding his fists up high as the group cheered for him and the music cut back on at full blast.

''Derek Morgan. Junior, current quarter back for the Northwestern Wildcats, total babe. We have reason to believe he has daddy issues— but don't we all?''

The group giggled mischievously.

''I hear he slept with Kathy Collins.''

''No way, Kathy? From CSU? She's totally gross, even for being head cheerleader.''

''Well apparently the squad isn't the only place she's on top.''

The group of devious sorority girls snickered as they ''profiled'' and ''vetted'' out the boys at the scene.

Derek trudged away from the group that had formed around the keg. He carefully maneuvered his way through the crowd, heading for the kitchen to get some better beer than what he currently had in his cup from the keg.

He politely pushed through several glued couples sucking face, a few burnt out stoners who were dancing unstoppably in their own world, and one girl who was just _so _into the music spilling out of her giant headphones that she could not be bothered by real world occurrences.

''No, Eli, I really _really _would rather just head back to the dorms— I am fairly positive this is against the regulations set for this whole ''collegiate rivalry'' thing. I didn't even want t—''

''Dude, shut up! We can— Or _I_ can totally get some ass here.''

''Not only are you a prick, but extremely misogynistic, too! Wow!''

''Seriously, Spencer? Lets go!''

''Seriously, Eli. I'm going back.''

Eli shook his head and picked the younger boy up over his shoulder brutally and carried him into the frat house, setting him down near the stairs. ''Listen, it'll be fun I promise.'' Eli grabbed a dark brown bottle of dark brown beer from a case on the stairs next to him. ''Look at that, heres some fun just _waiting_ to be consumed by a nerdy boring genius. _Gee!_ Its fate!'' Eli popped open the bottle and handed it to him before disappearing into the crowd.

''Hey! Morgan!'' A strong looking emerald clad boy shouted from the stairs. He sported the CSU colors tightly over his muscular build.

As Derek turned to meet eyes with his rival and comrade, his full cup of beer slammed into the frail chest of the guy next to him, knocking the bystander's own bottle to the floor.

''Ohhh shit.'' He muttered. ''I'm so sorry!'' he nervously picked up the bottle of beer and the cup, setting them out of the way on a closeby table. People started to stare, rather off put by the skinny dude uncomfortably hanging around Derek Morgan. ''Here, follow me— I'll fix this.'' Derek grabbed the fragile and… oddly young looking guy, leading him up the stairs and into the only empty bed and bath in the frat house. He closed the door, bringing forth the most silence one could hear anywhere in the building.

''Y-you really don't have to do this— I was leaving anyway and-''

''Hey now, I know I don't have to. But… I kinda do. Anyhow, I wanted to get out of the crowd for a minute. My head is killing me.''

The boy awkwardly extended his hand. ''Spencer.. Reid. I, uh… I don't go here. I was dragged here. Against my will.''

Morgan laughed softly, gripping the offered hand firmly and shaking it twice before releasing.

''Derek Morgan. I go here. I'm the one responsible for this shit fest of a party.''

Reid was uncomfortably silent.

Morgan disappeared into the half bath and came back out with a dry washcloth and a wet one, ready to clean the shirt. He looked at Spencer expectantly.

''W..what?''

''The shirt, give it to me.''

''Oh..O-oh! Okay, yeah, right, of course.'' Reid unbuttoned the nicely stained eggshell dress shirt he'd been wearing and handed it over to the tall adonis blankly.

Morgan began to work on it diligently.

''So. If you aren't from here, where _are_ you from?'' Derek asked curiously.

''I currently attend Chicago State University.''

''So you're from here, you just aren't from _here,_ huh?''

''Yeah, kinda.''

''Well… thats cool. I'm just here. Its pretty great. You know for our rival school, I get along with just about everybody at CSU.''

Reid looked at him, more than a little bit intimidated. ''Thats… nice. I don't. I'm significantly younger than every last one of my piers in my level, so my experiences are.. Unsavory. To say the least.''

''How old are you, exactly?''

''Well I just turned 18.''

''Thats totally not even bad.''

''I'm a junior.''

''Oh… Well still, college is full of varying ages and, quite frankly, varying everything. People just like to think they're better than people younger than them. Its the stereotypical college mindset.''

''I suppose. You don't seem like the stereotypical college student, though.''

Derek's cheeks warmed sweetly as he looked down at his feet.

He shook off the warmth and nodded abruptly. ''Welp!'' He chuckled nervously. ''I am. Super stereotypical, hah.''

Morgan tossed Reid back his shirt. ''Come on, get dressed. You should party.''

He quickly shuffled out of the room and down the stairs, more than alarmed by the weird tension that'd formed.

Spencer shrugged and got dressed, heading back out to the unfamiliar environment.

As Reid rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs, he found a doorway to another set of stairs leading to the basement. He heard shouting and cheering, something usually very off-putting to the genius, but in the given environment, sort of intrigued him.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he found that familiar face of Derek Morgan at one end of a ping pong table with a stunning brunette glued to his side. He expertly tossed the ping pong ball, sinking it effortlessly into the other teams bitch cup.

''Bitch cup! Bitch cup!'' The crowd laughed and Derek groaned as he followed the rules of bitch cup. If a player sinks their ball into the center cup of a still ten-cup triangle (the bitch cup), then that person who scored (and their teammate) must take off their pants for the remainder of the game.

Morgan and the pretty girl next to him laughed in unison as they pushed off their jeans, tossing them on a bench near the ''pong arena''.

Spencer laughed amusedly, watching the bewildering drinking game play out.

By the end of the match, the already very tipsy girl had become quite drunk, and tapped out after their close win.

They re-racked the cups and a new team of a boy and girl trudged up to the table across from Derek, who now pulled his jeans back on.

Reid walked over to the idle man, speaking over the loud group of people. ''Hey, who's your partner?'' He inquired, seeing that no one had stepped up yet.

Derek Morgan grinned wide, tugging the prodigy under his arm briskly. ''You are, pretty boy.'' He shouted back at him over the voices.

Spencer shook his head nervously, holding his hands up insecurely. ''Oh no— No, I-I don't even understand the rules and mechanics of the game, I would definitely bring you to a loss, I c—''

''Come on, pretty boy. Don't leave me hanging! Please?'' he pouted.

Eli ran past him and smacked him in the head. ''Hey, don't lose! You have _absolutely_ no aim, so maybe you should just give all your shots to him! Haha!'' Eli was very playful, but he was also kind of always a dick. Not even on purpose, just because that was his nature; dickish.

''Fuck you!'' Spencer shouted back angrily.

He picked up the half full beer that wasn't used in the last round and knocked it back before tossing it on the ground.

Spencer boldly gabbed the taller man's shoulder, leaning into him intensely and with newfound determination.

''What are the rules?''

* * *

**SORRY IF THERE ARE TYPOS. This was a story I really wanted to get out and publish asap. It is based off of a recent experience of mine hehe. But stay in your seats, unlike in this story, my experience went nowhere. So! Anyway, if you have any questions about beer pong or the rules or if I didn't make something from that part clear just let me know. Also hit me up with some suggestions about what I can do to make it better or if there is anything you'd like me to include in the next chapter ;-] review, favorite and follow, my lovelies. 3**


End file.
